1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates in general to mechanic's creepers (i.e., small frames or platforms mounted on rollers or casters used for supporting a mechanic's body when working under or adjacent an automobile) and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A typical mechanic's creeper consists of an elongated, substantially flat body member having a forward end and a rearward end for supporting a mechanic's body in a substantially face-up, prostrate position beneath an automobile, including a cushion member attached to the body member substantially adjacent the forward end thereof for supporting the mechanic's head substantially directly beneath a target area of the underneath side of the automobile, and including a plurality of rollers attached to the body member for allowing the mechanic to easily move underneath the automobile with respect to the target area. Dietz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,357 discloses a collapsible mechanic's creeper which supports a mechanic in a sitting position and which includes an upstanding support column for supporting a lamp and/or various tool holding trays and the like; the lamp is energized either by way of cables extending from the lamp to an automobile storage battery or by way of cables extending to alternating current power mains. None of the above devices disclose or suggest the present invention.